Momma's Secret!
by Amberlindy
Summary: Hermione starts a romantic relationship with Draco. But she soon learns that she is pregnant and is having Draco's child she now struggles with the question of wiether or not Draco will leaver her, and if Harry and Ron will ever forgive her for falling in love with and then getting pregnant with Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but am borrowing the characters for a while.

Hermione swallowed hard as she walked beside Harry and Ron, for she was holding back a secret. It was a secret that could damage her relationship with the two boys. When they sat down in potions class Hermione's eyes slowly traveled to Draco's face, hardly able to believe her luck last night and he had promised that they would continue things later, she could hardly wait until six o'clock, For then while every one else was enjoying dinner she would be hanging out with Draco in the forbidden forest for a while. She smiled and started fidgeting when Snape looked her way, did he know? Did he know something was going on between the two of them? She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned, she still had 45 minutes left in class before she could be with Draco. She tried her best to concentrate on her potion assignment and for the first time in years she was making mistakes with the potion and she noticed that she was getting a funny look from Snape already, she realized that most people thought it strange that she would get her potions wrong. Finally she heard Snape say "Stop and lets see how everyone did on their assignments." He put them in the fire and tested each one, gave Hermione another funny luck and then hurried away. Finally they were all dismissed to go to dinner.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and told them to go on ahead with out her, she lied and told them she was going to the library for a while to do some reading. She told them that she really wasn't feeling hungry at the moment. When she saw them leave she hurried to the front door of Hogwarts and headed to the entrance to the forest. There she saw him waiting for her with a smile and an animal like look on his face. Yesterday when she had been out here with him that had spent the whole night kissing each other, and now she was looking forward to kissing him some more. When she reached him, Draco took her by the hand and led her deeper into the forest and into a clearing she began to wonder about it cause Draco had never taken her this far into the forest before, but then she was willing to fallen him even if she had to walk through fire and ice to do so.

Once they reached the clearing Draco took off the jacket that he wore and spread it over the ground, then he pulled her downwards until she was sitting on the jacket. He leaned forward and started kissing her, kissing first gently on the lips and then slowly he licked her lips seeking enty, her lips parted and his tongue darted in and he held her close.

Slowly he tore off Hermione's robes and then her bra, while at the same time still kissing her, then gently he began to touch her well rounded breast with one hand while still kissing her, he soon pushed her onto her back and continued kissing her and touching her breast with one hand. Then his hand slowly started to travel south from there until it reached her in a certain spot. His began searching for that one spot, he soon found it and soon plunged first one finger and then he was using two. Hermione gasped for now he was no longer kissing her for now he was concentrating on what his hand was doing, her hips lifted up almost of their own accord, and she sobbed into his chest.

Soon he covered her with his mouth again and at the point she felt him position himself against her and then suddenly his eyes bore into her as he gently pushed into her slowly penetrating her virgin wall, and then he held still for a moment as she began to shudder with pain and then when the pain started to lessen she felt him slowly filled her until he was full hilt inside her, then slowly she felt him begin to move. She opened her eyes and moaned while trying to look at his face, so it became a blur as soon he began pounding harder and then faster into her, he soon established a rythem, until he soon lost control "Draco!" she cried out as the spiraled towards completion, suddenly Draco shuddered as he released himself in her, and then collapsed on top of her rolled over so that he wouldn't crush her. The two of them lost consciousness.

Five minutes later the two cleaned up and got redressed and started heading back up to the castle holding hands now, having shared apart of them selves with each other in such a wonderful way. She stopped and whispered "that was amazing!" Draco smiled and kissed her gently, "I know and we will do it again soon and I promise it will be different and much better next time, I was just taking it easy as it was your first time."

Slowly the kissed one last time and went their separate ways, she went up to the Griffendor dormitories and went to bed, smiling blissfull pleased with that afternoons activity and reminding herself of Draco's promise of another such afternoon soon. He had said he had wanted to give her time to recover from this one before they did another one, he had said they would still meet and hang out but would not be doing anything until he decided that she was ready for it.


End file.
